Over me
by Armys
Summary: RenxHoro Ahora no es a mi a quien diriges tus miradas ni tus sonrisas, ni mucho menos a quien besaras cuando acabe toda esta farsa que hemos creado, o que yo lo he hecho al pensar que era una, cuando la única mentira en esta historia soy yo.


**D**isclaimer: Ni Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen y esto definitivamente no es con fines de lucro.

**A**dvertencias: Yaoi, Lime y probablemente algo de Ooc, aunque intenté que fuera lo mínimo posible. Vocabulario ofensivo.

**C**ouples: Horokeu U. & Ren Tao. Me encantan.

**C**apítulo **ú**nico.

* :**O**ver **m**e :*

Corres de aquí para allá, se nota que estas nervioso... yo solo te veo, sentado desde el sofá del comedor, tomando de a poco de la botella de wiski sobre la mesa que me dijiste podía tomar. Arde, me quema la garganta.

-**Ya relájate un poco, al paso que vas te mueres de un ataque cardiaco antes de que comience todo** – supongo que eso te altera más. Sonrío.

**-¡No me digas que me voy a morir!... demonios...** – más vueltas, de aquí a la cocina, de la cocina hasta aquí, se que eres un histérico, pero al parecer estás rebasando tus límites.

La casa se ve bien... Debo aceptar que Tamao es buena decoradora, y claro, tu hermana también quiere todo perfecto. Los manteles blancos están relucientes puestos en las mesas, sin ninguna arruga, las cintas de los sillones están perfectamente simétricas puestas una al lado de la otra, el piso enserado y reluciente sin siquiera una gota de algo opacando su brillo, todas las bandejas llenas de aperitivos perfectamente ordenadas sobre las mesas y por su puesto las botellas llenas con capas alrededor; yo ya me apoderé de una de ellas.

Odio estos malditos trajes, me siento apretado... ¿o será por la situación?, ya nada es claro, nada es importante... nada es lo que me gustaría que fuera.

**-Ya deja de moverte, desesperas idiota.. – **

-**Bah!, como tu no estas en mi situación es fácil para ti decirlo, no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, así que no vengas con tus cosas ahora –**...comprobado, pasaste tus límites.

-**Hn...** – no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo. Sabes perfectamente que tampoco me gustaría estar en tu situación, tú sabes eso... También sabes que eres un maldito cínico, mentiroso y bastardo... Y también sabes que yo no seré capaz de decirte todo eso en este momento – **piensa lo que quieras... – **

Solo me miras por unos pocos segundos y sigues arreglando el nudo de tu corbata que parece cualquier cosa menos un nudo, forcejeando y dándole vueltas sin saber lo que haces, suspiro y me levanto dejando el vaso de wiski en la mesa.

-**Suelta **– Me paro frente a ti quitando tus inútiles manos de la corbata para intentar arreglarte un poco, tu solo das algunos gestos de molestia mirando hacia un costado con el entrecejo arrugado y te metes las manos a los bolsillos, mirándome de reojo un par de veces.

Me limito a arreglar tu corbata enrollada con movimientos delicados, intentando no tirarte demasiado, yendo contra mis instintos que ahora gritan porque te parta la cara de un golpe, pero sé que si hago eso sería un idiota y no me voy a rebajar a tu nivel. Eso nunca. Después de terminar con el nudo te arreglo un poco el cuello de la camisa y del traje sin mirarte a los ojos, no porque no quiera, porque no puedo.

-**Eres un inútil, ni siquiera puedes arreglar el nudo de una corbata – **termino con mi labor y me volteo mirándome también en el espejo del salón. Estoy algo más pálido de lo normal y tengo algunos mechones de cabello por sobre los ojos, tapándome las leves ojeras que se me han formado. Doy pena.

**-Es porque tu siempre me los arreglabas – **siento tu calor en mi espalda, más cerca que antes –** me consentías demasiado – **Y tu aliento chocando en mi oído, como tus manos recorren con total libertad mi cintura y abdomen, rozando mi piel con las gemas de tus dedos por entre los botones de la camisa negra ajustada que traigo puesta.

Sabes que no haré nada, que te dejaré hacer lo que quieras conmigo, que si quieres hacerlo ahora mismo sobre la mesa lo haré, sabes que me tienes enteramente bajo tu control... y sabes que odio esto. Me volteas lentamente por la cintura, y me miras con esa sonrisa tan radiante que siempre tienes; al parecer toda la histeria que tenías se esfumó y vuelves a ser ese hombre de siempre, el que a estado conmigo desde siempre.

Me gusta perderme en tus ojos, en esos penetrantes ojos oscuros que, a pesar de eso siempre tienen un brillo dentro, suspiro al sentir tus labios en mi cuello y en mi mejilla, como tus dedos se deslizan por mi espalda y por mi cabello. Eres un idiota, un imbécil y un estúpido y te odio por hacerme sentir esto y por tenerme bajo tu mando con sólo una sonrisa o una mirada, hasta con una palabra sabes que puedes conseguir lo que quieras de mi.

En el jardín se escucha como algunos de los garzones se mueven de aquí para allá arreglando todos los detalles para que nada salga mal, trayendo y dejando bandejas, botellas o platos, arreglando las sillas y las mesas con adornos de flores y tu estas aquí conmigo. Prefieres estar conmigo.

-**¿No deberías salir a revisar todo?, Tamao te lo encargó – **Mi vos suena tan lejana a mi, las cosas que digo pareciera como que no fueran lo que quiero decir.

Tu solo sigues con tu trabajo en mi cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo de vez en cuando, ignorando mis palabras riendo en mi cuello, apretándome un poco más a tu cuerpo haciendo que mi respiración se dificulte un poco.

**-No quiero... **– Dices casi a modo de ronroneo, metiendo tus heladas manos por debajo de mi camisa, haciendo círculos en mi espalda con la punta de tus dedos. Las cortinas están cerradas y la puerta de la cocina también; nadie puede vernos a no ser que entre por la cocina y eso no sucederá porque tu mismo cerraste con llave la última vez que entraste. Eres un maldito que quería esto desde un principio.

Me tomas de la muñeca caminando unos pasos hasta llegar a la mesa con un mantel y un florero sobre ella, los haces a un lado y me empujas contra la mesa, yo me siento sobre esta y tú te acomodas entre mis piernas, acariciando mi estómago y espalda con tus manos. Yo solo intento que ningún sonido salga por mis labios.

–**Hoto, no seas irresponsable – **lo que digo y lo que hago se contraponen totalmente – **tienes que hacer eso baka** – mis dedos se enredan entre tus azulinos y – ahora – desordenados cabellos, acercando tu cuerpo más al mío, sintiendo algo duro en mi entrepierna.

–**Más tarde, ahora quiero revisar **_**otras cosas**_**. – **tus vos ronca se desliza por mi oído.

Solo eso basto para que hicieras que me callar dándome un profundo beso, haciendo que nuestras lenguas se enreden. Solo me dedico a sentir, a soñar y a alejame de la realidad, enrollo mis piernas alrededor de tu cintura acercándote más a mi moviéndome un poco de atrás hacia delante. Sé que soy una mierda, una escoria...pero esto es algo que no puedo reprimir... que no quiero reprimir. Me quitas el traje y desabrochas con desesperación los botones de mi camisa, lamiendo mi pecho y mi abdomen de paso. Ya no pienso nada, solo me dedico a sentirte con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás.

Tu te quitas también el traje y desabrochas mis pantalones, bajo la vista hacia ti y hago lo mismo, desabrochándolo con movimientos torpes, tu solo ríes y yo me sonrojo un poco viendo hacia otro lado. Odio que veas cuan desquiciado es que puedo ser sólo por tu causa.

Lo desabrochas y me empujas hacia atrás, tomando mis manos sobre mi cabeza, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo mi abdomen dejando marcas rojas por toda la superficie. Soy completamente tuyo y con esto lo estas dejando en claro. Nunca más nadie podrá tocarme, lamerme, morderme, besarme... sólo tu.

–**Eres mío – **Juegas con tu lengua en mi pecho, adentrando una mano por mis pantalones hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, que necesita mucha atención, moviendo la mano de arriba hacia abajo – **mío y de nadie más, verdad Ren?**

Muerdo mis labios y desvío la mirada sin querer chocar con tus ojos, intentando reprimir algunos gemidos que, de ves en cuando salen de todas formas. No te responderé, hacer esto ya es llegar demasiado lejos y caer demasiado bajo. Tu sólo ríes viendo mis expresiones y dándome otro profundo beso, desbordante de pasión y deseo. Sé lo que quieres y tu también sabes que yo no haré nada para impedírtelo, así como no lo he hecho muchas otras veces anteriores.

Eres el único que sabe como darme tanto placer, el único ser en el mundo que sabe como hacer que el gran orgullo de Ren Tao se vaya al diablo, el único que hace aflorar mis instintos más bajos como lo es lo que estamos haciendo ahora. Eres la única persona que sabe manejar mi cuerpo como suyo propio, mezclando movimientos suaves con mordidas, rasguños y embestidas.

Eres una mierda, un maldito hijo de puta cínico...

–**Te voy romper Tao – **

_... mentiroso, cobarde y bastardo... _

–**A ver si puedes Usui – **

_... como lo soy yo también, junto contigo... _

–**Y haré que grites de tanto placer – **

Somos unos monstruos Horokeu**, **soy un monstruo por estar aquí ahora...

–**Te espero puercoespín – **

...Y me encanta serlo.

Escucho como la cerradura de la puerta se mueve intentando ser abierta. Te detienes unos segundos mirando en esa dirección sin quitar las manos de mi cuerpo; del otro lado se escucha la voz de Tamao llamándote diciendo que necesita sacar un par de platos y que ya llegaron todos; das un suspiro cansado y te apartas de mi, arreglando tus ropas y tu cabello, diciéndole que ya vas, que te estas arreglando. Aún siento tu calor sobre mi y me molesta el hecho de tener que detenernos. Tu sólo ríes y me lanzas mi traje.

-**Arreglate – **Te acercas y depositas un beso en mi boca – **El padrino ya debería estar listo – **uno más amargo que cualquier otro trago de wiski.

Me arreglo la camisa, abotonándola y me pongo el traje, abrochando mi pantalón y apartando un par de mechones de mi acalorado rostro; vuelvo al sofá en donde me encontraba en un principio y tomo el último sorbo de mi vaso, el más fuerte y amargo, el más adormecedor. Veo como caminas hasta la puerta de la cocina y la abres, viendo una sonriente Tamao entrar por ella, seguida por una igual de radiante Pilika, quien al verme se acerca para iniciar alguna conversación trivial y sin sentido, mientras que Tamao se acerca a ti para arreglar el nudo de tu corbata, nuevamente desecho, se sonríen y hablan, como lo hicimos en algún momento nosotros, le pones tras el oído un par de mechones de cabellos y ella se sonroja, como hacia conmigo también. No quiero ver esto.

Vuelvo mis ojos hacia la peliazul que en ningún momento ha dejado de hablarme sonriendo. Pilika es linda, dulce y preocupada, debería haberme enamorado de ella en vez de ti, como lo está ella de mi, pero soy un terco y quise quedarme con lo más difícil y doloroso, contigo.

En el jardín escucho las voces de los demás riendo y me animo a salir para estar con ellos. No soy un ser social en potencia, pero prefiero compartir de conversaciones insulsas con todos ellos a seguir viendo tu imagen riendo con otra, abrazando a otra y besando a otra.

Pilika me sigue y continúa hablándome, yo me limito a escucharla sin mayor atención y de vez en cuando soltar un par de monosílabos por cortesía hasta llegar hasta donde se encuentran todos los demás. Yoh me recibe con una agradable sonrisa abrazado de Anna, quien solo hace un movimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo, cosa que le devuelvo, Lyserg hace una pequeña reverencia sonriéndome y Hao a su lado me sonríe con sorna, soltando un _hola Rensi_ seguido de su mano revolviendo mis cabellos, doy un bufido mientras que Chocolove y Ryu se burlan de mi cabello despeinado, Fausto y Eliza solo ríen.

Me quedo a un lado del pelilargo mientras que Pilika y Lyserg comienzan una animada conversación. Siento los oscuros ojos del Asakura sobre mí y le devuelvo la mirada. Pareciera que sólo con eso se da cuenta de la situación en la que me encuentro y suspira cansadamente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Si hay alguien en el mundo que pueda acercarse a los pensamientos que pasan por mi mente ahora es el idiota de Hao Asakura. Doy un vistazo a Yoh, quien le sonríe dulcemente a su esposa y esta esboza una leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa también y observo de reojo al pelilargo, quien desvía la mirada algo incómodo mientras que Lyserg, aparentemente sin notar esto le sonríe. Hao le devuelve el gesto y vuelve a desviar su vista hasta otro lugar.

¿Yo me veré así después, cuando te vea besándote con ella? ¿O es que ya me veo así ahora? Quizás mis ojos también reflejen lo mismo que los oscuros pozos de Asakura y quizás, sólo quizás, si vuelvo a sonreír después, mis músculos dolerán en el intentó de parecer real.

El tipo del registro civil ya está aquí y veo como Tamao y tu salen de la casa junto con él, a lo lejos observo una mirada tuya en señal que ya es hora, comienzo a caminar y siento en mi muñeca algo frío, volteo a ver a un Hao serio, mirándome.

–**Deja esto ya, no seas idiota Ren** – Su voz suena dura, seria. Yo sólo esbozo una media sonrisa.

–**Mira quien lo ha dicho – **Me suelta suspirando molesto y camino hasta ti.

Quizás tenga razón y soy un idiota.

Escucho las palabras del hombre que comienza con la ceremonia con todos sentados ya y yo estoy a un lado de ti, viendo de reojo como les habla, sólo a ustedes, porque ahora eres tú el centro de atención y aunque quisiera, no soy yo él que te hace compañía en este silencioso protagonismo. Ahora no es a mi a quien diriges tus miradas ni tus sonrisas, no soy yo al que tienes de la mano ni tampoco soy yo al que le darás un anillo con una sonrisa en tu rostro, ni mucho menos a quien besaras cuando acabe toda esta farsa que hemos creado.

O que intenté crear yo al pensar que de verdad era una, cuando la mentirilla oculta en esta situación soy yo, no tu ni tu futura esposa._ Soy yo._

Te entrego las sortijas y tú me das una mirada cómplice, que sólo tú y yo podemos entender dentro de nuestro propio lenguaje. Único. No entiendo por que me hace esto, no logro entender por que demonios es que eres capas de hacerme sufrir de este modo. Si querías libertad pudiste decirlo, si querías hijos y una familia estable también y sabes que yo te habría dejado libre al instante, pese a sufrir en silencio por eso por lo que me restara de vida. Habría hecho lo que fuera sólo por ti y por tu felicidad, aunque esta implicara la mía; y si esto es lo que te hace feliz, entonces siéntete libre de hacer conmigo lo que quieras. Si querías verme destrozado por tu causa aquí me tienes, si querías probar que mi amor por ti es real esta es la prueba más concreta para poder hacerlo.

–**Y con el poder que me confiere la ley, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia –**

Y si querías verme podrido por dentro, con el esbozo de corazón que tengo hecho mierda por tu causa viéndote besarte felizmente con otra mujer delante de mi, entonces el objetivo quedó totalmente cubierto.

Terminó todo y comienza el cóctel, entre risas, bromas y palabras cariñosas de todos, te saludan a ti y a tu mujer, deseándoles la mejor de las suertes en su futura vida, diciéndote que eres el mejor esposo que se podría encontrar en el mundo. Entre miradas y gestos cómplices nos hablamos toda la tarde, esperando, quizás, ansiosamente el momento en el cual se acabara todo para poder volver a mi farsa y seguir viviendo – o intentando hacerlo – como siempre lo he hecho.

Ya caída la madrugada es la hora de volver a la dolorosa realidad, una nueva en donde ya no eres enteramente mío y eso es lo más doloroso de todo. Nunca he sabido compartir nada, pero si tú quieres que lo haga, lo haré.

Lejos de todos, cuando nos despedimos entre besos y carisias descaradas y promesas de vernos pronto me voy, dejándote con la mujer que será, de ahora en adelante la encargada de darte todo lo que no pudiste tener conmigo, una vida normal, estable, alejada de los obvios problemas que tendrías conmigo. Me da lástima pensar en ella y en el engaño al que haremos que sea sometida.

Pero cuando me voy, junto con los demás y observo tu rostro despidiéndote de mi, con esa sonrisa tan radiante, siento que todo lo que hago es por ti y no me arrepiento de nada, porque a pesar de que ahora duermas en los brazos de otra, yo siempre seré a quien ames en el fondo, a quien desees y quieras, al igual como yo lo siento dentro de mi.

Y si tengo que ser una escoria por el resto de mis días sólo por ti, lo haré. Porque tu tienes todo el control sobre mi, _sólo tú._

**Fin.**

Notas finales:

Yo debería estar terminando Me gustas tú, pero revisando mi computador me di cuenta que esta historia llevaba años guardada y no me había animado a subirla, no sé por qué. Bueno, ahora que la arreglé un poco creo que es el momento, además no me pude aguantar… amo esta pareja. No recuerdo con motivo de qué la escribí, porque... bueno, fue hace años xD

Ok, es extraño, quizás demasiado Ooc… pero no pude evitar hacerlo así, quería hacer una faceta más enfermiza del amor que siente Ren por Horo, no sé… de todos modos a mi me gustó, como espero que a ustedes también y si así lo fue, agradecería de todo corazón sus preciados reviews !


End file.
